


jam in the middle

by archaeocyaths



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, i didn't mean for them to be married but surprise they are!, light verbal degradation, non-abo breeding, put a baby in mingyu, semi-public foot stuff?, this is not a foot kink fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeocyaths/pseuds/archaeocyaths
Summary: things start out dirty and devolve from there.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 30
Kudos: 112





	jam in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> became Deranged at 12:30am and decided to stop yelling about putting a baby in mingyu and have someone actually do it. it's 2:45 in the morning. holy shit. title from make a wish (birthday song) (english version) by nct u. :)
> 
> to clarify about dynamics etc in this fic: gyuhao are cis men who fantasize about minghao being able to make mingyu pregnant. verbal humiliation is mainly in minghao teasing mingyu, and he uses the word "cumslut." 
> 
> if i need to tag/clarify anything else let me know! enjoy! <3

Things start out dirty and devolve from there. 

It was supposed to be a nice night out; a quiet dinner for their second anniversary, a bottle of champagne on ice on the deck when they got home, maybe a luxurious, languid spell in the jacuzzi. They had both agreed to it, wanting something more lowkey, more them than some overt romantic gesture. 

And then, during dinner, in the quiet corner of the almost-too-dark, definitely-too-expensive restaurant, Mingyu trails the toe of his shoe up the inner side of Minghao’s calf. Minghao flicks his eyes up from his steak to Mingyu’s face, which is mischievous in its nonchalance. At least, until Mingyu raises an eyebrow, challenging as much as he’s questioning. 

Minghao spreads his legs a few inches further apart. Mingyu smiles, subtle, and leans back in his seat to make irrelevant conversation as he slides his foot, teasing, up and down Minghao’s calf. It’s enough to set off sparks under Minghao’s skin, but he stays composed. Two can play at that game. 

After Mingyu starts getting too adventurous, Minghao retaliates by settling his foot between Mingyu’s thighs and pressing down, applying just enough pressure on his crotch that Mingyu has to cough over the deliciously sharp noise he makes. 

Minghao has never been so grateful for a tablecloth. He gives a second pulse, a warning and a promise, before placing his foot back on the ground.

The next time their waiter comes to their table, Mingyu asks for the check.

———

“God, _yeobo_ , I can’t take you anywhere,” Minghao growls into Mingyu’s neck on the private side of their apartment door. Mingyu’s hands grip helplessly at his waist and Minghao hears the thud of his head hitting the door, but he can’t quite bring himself to be concerned. “What am I going to do with you, huh?”

He bites down into Mingyu’s skin as punctuation, sucking a mark into it and lapping his tongue over the reddening flesh. 

Mingyu gasps, high and struck and just so pretty. “Myungho,” he ekes out, hands finding the front of Minghao’s (expensive, fanciest) button-down and making hasty work of it. “Myungho, the champagne. There are strawberries in the fridge still.”

Minghao pulls back to look up at him, considering, running his tongue over his already-swelling lips and humming. “No,” he says finally, and presses a kiss to Mingyu’s slack lips. “You’re my dessert tonight.”

Mingyu’s voice warbles when he says “Oh” in a way that makes no space for uncertainty. Minghao grins and pulls him to the bedroom. 

Along the way, they manage to stumble out of most of their clothes until Mingyu is left in a button-down and boxers and Minghao is shirtless, pants undone but slung around his hips. Minghao pushes Mingyu down onto the bed, the expensive mattress he’d complained about that Mingyu had whined for, and settles his knees on either side of Mingyu’s hips. 

“So pretty, Mingyu,” Minghao says, cupping a cheek with one hand. Mingyu presses into it, letting his eyes fall shut and mouth find the inside of Minghao’s wrist. “My pretty boy.”

Mingyu blinks up at him, a soft smile full of _something_ peeking out. “Happy anniversary, _yeobo_.”

Minghao smiles back and leans down, unable to resist catching those lips with his. “Happy anniversary. What do you want for your present?”

Earlier today, Mingyu had unwrapped a set of new cookware, ceramic and glazed in matching pastels. 

“Want you to come in me,” Mingyu whispers against Minghao’s lips, tilting his head up to kiss him more firmly. Minghao indulges him, letting the kiss turn sloppy and more tongue and teeth than lips, the way it gets when Mingyu is already desperate. When Minghao shifts his hips forward, grinding down on Mingyu’s lap, he can feel exactly how desperate he is. 

“That’s your present? My come in you?” Minghao asks, sitting back up to undo the rest of the buttons on Mingyu’s shirt. “Such a cumslut for me.”

“I want it,” Mingyu whines as he arches his back, making the fabric bunch up around his shoulders and just generally making the undressing process more difficult. “Please, Myungho, want you to fill me up.”

“Fuck,” Minghao curses, giving up on the shirt and climbing off to dig around for lube in his nightstand. “Take your underwear off, let me open you up.” 

He doesn’t have to look back at Mingyu to know he’s obeying. He’s always been good like that; trustworthy, faithful. Minghao called him a puppy once and Mingyu had to sit down at a picnic table so no one at the park could see the bulge in his pants. 

Now, when Minghao does look back, Mingyu has settled into the center of the bed, long legs splayed open and on display for anyone to see. For Minghao. 

“Look at you,” Minghao coos as he settles himself between Mingyu’s legs and clicks open the cap. He spreads it onto one hand, wet and messy and thorough. “So pretty, just for me. You gonna open up nice?”

“Yeah,” Mingyu says in an exhale, already almost panting. “Need you in me, _yeobo_ , need you to fill me up.” 

“Okay,” Minghao says, placid. He presses a kiss to Mingyu’s thigh, then to the neglected head of his cock. “I’ll take good care of you tonight, baby.”

Minghao goes slow despite Mingyu’s whines, circles the tip of his pointer finger around Mingyu’s hole, gets the skin nice and slick before pressing inside. Sensitive, tight inside like he hadn’t been fucked this morning, Mingyu arches his back and cries out. Minghao bites off a laugh into the crux of his hip and Mingyu interrupts himself with a choked-off inhale. 

“One finger and you’re already losing it, huh?” Minghao teases. He doesn’t wait for a response before pressing in a second, and Mingyu presses a heel into the mattress to bear down onto them better. “That desperate for me, I guess. You’ll take what you can get.” 

“Myungho,” Mingyu whines, and when Minghao looks up his cock is hard and angry-looking against his stomach. His eyes are shut, too, squeezed closed like he’s trying to hold onto control. “You’re so mean, just—just fuck me, please.”

Minghao hums. “I am fucking you, _yeobo_ ,” he says, and punctuates his words by pressing his fingers in fully and crooking them up to spark against Mingyu’s prostate. Over the resulting yell, Minghao asks, “Is that not enough? Only my cock is good enough for you?”

A sheen of sweat makes Mingyu’s face and chest, down to his stomach, shine. “Anything, anything,” he chants. “Just want you, want anything from you.”

“Oh?” Minghao looks down at Mingyu, spread out underneath him, shining and slick where his fingers keep sliding in and out. “Anything from me?” 

He reaches for the bottle, pulls his fingers out, adds more lube and presses three back in. The resulting noise is filthy, sticky and loud, and Mingyu’s moans mix in to create a symphony. 

“Anything,” Mingyu repeats, breathes. 

Minghao has always been moved by music. 

“Want me to put a baby in you?” he asks, suddenly feeling how much he’s neglected himself and how tight his dress pants are. “Fill you up with my come, knock you up like the slut for me that you are?” 

Mingyu keens out, arches his back, and Minghao is made acutely aware of just how much Mingyu’s cock is leaking precome, the head shiny and red. “So close, Myungho, I think I’m gonna—“ 

Untouched? Minghao is flattered, but this is not part of the plan. He grips around the base of Mingyu’s cock with his free hand, stops the movement of his fingers in Mingyu’s ass, and waits. 

“Not yet, baby,” Minghao says after a moment of silence. “Don’t want you to come until I’m inside of you.”

“Then just fuck me, I’m not gonna last, I can’t,” Mingyu says, and he’s begging now, knees bent and spread wide. An invitation. “Fuck me, _yeobo_ , get me pregnant, want your baby.” 

And it can’t happen, but they’d never really know for sure unless they try. As he pulls his fingers out, the squelch almost disgusting if not for the sigh Mingyu lets out that covers it, Minghao resolves to try as hard as he can. He shoves his pants and boxers down to his knees, unable to care anymore, and squeezes lube directly onto his skin, cooling his heated cock. It’s a shock, and he hisses, but he uses his already dirtied hand to spread it over himself and the other to push one of Mingyu’s thighs up towards his chest. More important things to worry about than some cold lube. 

“Okay, baby,” Minghao says. He presses the tip against Mingyu’s hole and furrows his brow, resolved to keep his shit together long enough to indulge in it. “I’ll give it to you. Give anything to you.” 

As always, pushing into Mingyu knocks the breath out of Minghao. He leans over, working his way in slowly, until he’s fully sheathed and his breath mixes with Mingyu’s. 

“Feel so good,” Mingyu whispers, eyes closed. “‘S like I was made to take your cock.”

Minghao wouldn’t dare to disagree with his husband. 

He gives Mingyu a moment to adjust before he starts to move, fucking shallowly at first and moving deeper in tandem with the volume of Mingyu’s moans. Soon, Mingyu’s legs come up to wrap around Minghao’s waist and his hands clutch at Minghao’s shoulders, clinging on as he’s fucked up the bed. Only the pillows keep Mingyu’s head from hitting the hardwood. 

“So good,” Minghao gasps, only half surprised at how on edge he finds himself after a relatively short while. “You feel so good, going to come so much, fill you up with babies.” He’s incoherent, sweaty, turned on within an inch of his life. 

Mingyu isn’t much better; he’s gone from loud and vocal to almost silent, only managing broken panting and breathless moans when Minghao must brush against his prostate. “Myungho, _yeobo_ , please,” he gasps suddenly, and Minghao grabs his cock without direction, starts pumping in time with his thrusts. “Talk,” Mingyu says. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Minghao says, on the edge of frantic. “So beautiful. Gonna look so pretty with my come in you, huh? M’gonna fuck you full enough that it leaks out, gonna put a baby in you, Gyu—“ 

He’s interrupted as Mingyu comes all over his hand and stomach with a shout, sensitive and overwhelmed almost immediately. Minghao works him through it until Mingyu’s back collapses back on the bed, legs still spread. “Shit,” Mingyu breathes. “Come in me, _yeobo_. Need it.”

It’s too much of an invitation, too perfect, too _Mingyu_ for Minghao to do anything other than bear down, thrust harder for another harsh minute, then go still and come. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he pants, grinding in impossibly deeper, pulsing as he releases. 

The moment seems to last forever, but all too soon Minghao is collapsing on Mingyu’s chest and breathing deep against his neck. Neither of them move or speak, except for Mingyu’s arm coming around Minghao’s torso, and together, they catch their breath. 

“That was so hot,” Mingyu says finally, the words spilling out slowly. “Shit, Myungho.”

Minghao hums, moving as little as possible in order to pull out. “You’re hot.” 

“Maybe both of us are,” Mingyu concedes. “Kiss me?”

Minghao knows they’ll have to clean up, and Mingyu will demand to change the sheets before they can cuddle, and that maybe they should talk about making that a more regular fantasy in bed. But for right now, as he tilts his head up to meet Mingyu’s lips, Minghao wouldn’t dare disobey his husband’s wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! leave a comment or kudos letting me know <3
> 
> thank u wholeheartedly to [isi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiepower/pseuds/pixiepower) and [carina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infrequency) for the moral and editorial support!


End file.
